1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cabriolet top for a cabriolet vehicle for displacement between a closed position covering a vehicle interior and a storage position opening up the vehicle interior.
2. Related Technology
A cabriolet top of this type is known, for example, from DE 101 60 240 B4. Said known cabriolet top comprises a pivotably mounted cabriolet-top linkage that is arranged on both sides with respect to a longitudinal center plane of the vehicle and on which a rigid cabriolet-top element is arranged, said cabriolet-top element extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle and constituting a roof tip. In the closed position of the cabriolet top, said rigid cabriolet-top element is adjacent to a transverse post bounding a windscreen at the top. Together with the cabriolet-top linkage, the rigid cabriolet-top element stretches open a foldable cabriolet-top cloth in the closed position of the cabriolet top. In the storage position of the cabriolet top, the cabriolet-top linkage, the cabriolet-top cover and the rigid cabriolet-top element are received by a rear cabriolet-top storage compartment. In this case, the rigid cabriolet-top element forms a cabriolet-top storage-compartment cover. The cabriolet-top cloth is fastened to the rigid cabriolet-top element and covers the upper side thereof. The foldable region of the cabriolet-top cloth extends from the rear border of the cabriolet-top element in the direction of the vehicle rear. In the storage position, the cabriolet-top cloth runs downwardly over the rear border of the cabriolet-top element into the cabriolet-top storage compartment. In the case of the cabriolet top known from the publication DE 101 60 240 B4, an undesirable creasing visible from the outside of the vehicle may occur in the cabriolet-top-cloth region adjacent to the rear border.
Furthermore, it is known from practice to prevent the above-described creasing with the aid of cable pulls and deflecting eyes. In the storage position of the cabriolet top, the cable pulls pretension the cabriolet-top cloth downwardly in such a manner that the cabriolet-top cloth runs tautly and, in a region visible from the outside of the vehicle, in a substantially crease-free manner downwardly over the rear border of the cabriolet-top element into the cabriolet-top storage compartment. However, cable pulls of this type are associated with complicated installation, which in turn results in increased production costs for the cabriolet top. Furthermore there is the risk of the cables becoming tangled up upon actuation of the cabriolet top. “Severing” of the cables may even occur.